dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Wes Manning
Wes Manning is a boy that previously attended Avery's and Tyler school. He and Avery broke up in Love, Loss and a Beanbag Toss when he and his family moved away. This is probably because Peyton Meyer got the role of Lucas Friar in Girl Meets World. Personality Wes is an intelligent boy who is friends with Avery Jennings. He also has a crush on her. Relationships Avery Jennings (Crush/Ex-Girlfriend) Avery and Wes are mutual crushes who met in the episode Too Short. Avery immediately developed a crush on him. In Howloween, the two connect over their shared love of Halloween. In Lost In Stanslation, Avery attempts to tutor Wes in Spanish, with the help of Tyler and Nikki. In the end, he asks Avery if it would be inappropriate if he asked her on a date, and she unknowingly replies that it is. In Avery B. Jealous, Wes asks Lindsay out on a date, making Avery extremely jealous. In Avery-body Dance Now they go to the school dance together, Wes gets jealous that Avery is spending so much time with Karl and they reveal their feelings to each other and they become a couple. They break up in the episode Love, Loss and a Beanbag Toss when Wes and his family move away. Lindsay (friend) In Avery B. Jealous, Wes asks Lindsay out on a date, to which she agrees. This almost nearly strains Lindsay's friendship with Avery but the two eventually make up. Appearance Wes has short brown hair and tan skin. He is tall for his age. Appearances Season 2 *Too Short *Howloween *Lost in Stanslation *Avery B. Jealous *Stan Runs Away (Mentioned) *I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back (Mentioned) *Avery-body Dance Now *The Green-Eyed Monster *Love, Loss and a Beanbag Toss *The Kids Find Out Stan Blogs (Mentioned) Trivia *He likes school. (Too Short) *He likes smart, funny girls. (Too Short) *He likes reading and making fun of football coaches. (Too Short) *He loves Halloween. (Howloween) *Avery follows him home from school. (Howloween) *Wes made his first appearance since Howloween in Lost In Stanslation. * He asked Avery out on a date in Spanish but Avery didn't know what he said so she turned him down. (Lost In Stanslation). * He asked Lindsay out on a date. (Avery B. Jealous). * He has a crush on Avery. (Lost In Stanslation). * His last name is Manning, according to Stan's narration of him in Too Short. * He and Avery go to the school dance together. (Avery-body Dance Now). * He started dating Avery in Avery-body Dance Now and they broke up in Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag Toss due to Wes moving. * He is one of the only people who has ever talked to Stan, although he was not aware of it at the time. (The Green-Eyed Monster) *The real reason the character possibly left is that he got a role in another Disney Series Named Girl Meets World, a Spin-Off of Boy Meets World. *He has two grandmothers. (The Green-Eyed Monster) *He moves away. (Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag) *His name could be a combination of Denver Broncos players, Wes Welker and Peyton Manning. **Coincidentally, the first name of Wes' actor is also Peyton. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Avery's Dates Category:Recurring Characters Category:Boyfriends